


2019 LDWS Fics!

by beaubete



Series: ficlets and drabbles [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/beaubete
Summary: This is a place for me to put down my drabbles for MI6 Cafe's Last Drabble Writer Standing event for 2019.  If you see something you like, let me know--these might be turned into something longer later!





	2019 LDWS Fics!

Perhaps in this universe, he doesn’t go to uni.  Skips a class.   Doesn’t meet the stern, intimidating woman sitting in his proff’s office chair.  Perhaps in this universe, the money’s too good.  

“Shit,” he mutters to himself.  He’s up to his elbows in secret government systems; there’s no pretending innocence as he finds himself scrambling back from thirteen stone of Her Majesty’s finest as the man pushes forward, prods his shoulder with the barrel of his rifle.  

“Unarmed?”  It’s more statement than question, but the boy nods anyway.  It’s pants-soiling fear, but the man pauses, winks.  

Perhaps in this universe.


End file.
